1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to washing machines, and more particularly, to a washing machine of a structure of which assemblability is improved.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, the washing machine washes laundry with actions of detergents and water in a tub by washing, rinsing spinning cycles for removing contaminants stuck to clothes and beddings in a drum rotating inside of the tub.
The cabinet, forming an outer part of the washing machine, holds various components therein, including sensitive electronic components, and mechanical components for carrying out different motions. For an example, in the cabinet, there are the tub rotating at a fast speed, and an electronic controller for controlling the rotation of the tub. Moreover, the cabinet protects the electronic components and the mechanical components from an external physical impact, and the user from moving mechanical components.
In general, the cabinet has a plurality of panels that have required strengths, and are assembled together. In general, for assembly of the panels, the panels have flanges at edges for fastening to each other with fastening members, such as screws.
Referring to FIG. 1, a related art washing machine is provided with one pair of side panels 12, and a rear panel (not shown), to surround both sides and rear of a tub 20 on a base plate 11, and a top panel 13 on the panels to cover a top of the tub 20.
There are an upper plate 14, and a lower plate 15 joined to an upper part and a lower part of the side panels respectively for reinforcing strength, and there is a front panel 40 joined to front edges of the base plate 11, the one pair of the side panels 12, and the top panel 13.
In more detail, opposite side parts of an upper part and lower part of the front panel 40 are fastened to the upper plate 14 and the lower plate 15 with fastening means, respectively. That is, in the opposite side parts of the upper plate 14 and the lower plate 15, there are first fastening holes 14a, 14b, 15a, and 15b for fastening the front panel 40 thereto with fastening means 51, 52, 53, and 54 respectively, and there are second fastening holes 41, 42, 43, and 44 in opposite side parts of the upper part and lower part of the front panel in correspondence to the first fastening holes 14a, 14b, 15a, and 15b. 
According to above configuration, the front panel 40 is fastened as the fastening means 51, 52, 53, and 54 are inserted in, and fastened to, the first and second fastening holes.
The related art washing machine requires to align the upper part second fastening holes 41 and 42 in the front panel 40 with the first fastening holes 14a and 14b in the upper plate 34, and the lower part second fastening holes 43 and 44 in the front panel 40 with the first fastening holes 15a and 15b in the lower plate 36, before inserting and fastening the fastening means 41, 42, 43, and 44.
Because of above structure, the cabinet of the related art washing machine has problem in that assembly and disassembly of the cabinet is not convenient, to require a substantial time period. Moreover, as a size of the washing machine becomes the larger, since the front panel also becomes the heavier, it is liable to cause accident.
To cope with the problems, development of a washing machine having a cabinet of which assembly and disassembly is easy, and can be carried out within a short time period has been required.